Mission Get Sexy Werewolf
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: Stiles needs to get Derek to notice him. So he consults Danny for help. Derek is not amused! SLASH!Derek/Stiles with small Danny/Stiles.


**Mission Get-Sexy-Werewolf **

**This was inspired by Kar3 B3ar. She is amazing!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Stiles' voiced was drowned out by the loud chatter of the high schoolers that loitered the crowded hallways.<p>

"Danny!" he tried again, knowing he had heard him when he saw the Puerto Rican's shoulders slump in defeat as he stopped walking allowing the hyper teen to catch up.

"What do want Stilinski?" The lacrosse goalie huffed out as he fixed his backpack strap on his shoulder. Stiles had to practically jog to keep up with his long strides.

"I-I need your help…Can we talk somewhere more…private." The pale kid waved his arms indicating to all the teens that were around them. Danny frowned but nodded anyways as he led them to the deserted locker room.

He closed the door before turning back to face the fidgeting teen. "What is it?

Stiles shifted his feet, suddenly regretting his decision to talk to him.

"I need your help…I need you to help me get this g-guy to notice me…y'know make him jealous." He chuckled uncomfortably.

The tan kid felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline. This was not what he had been expecting at all. Was he being serious or just messing around? Was Stiles…gay?

"Are you even gay?" he asked skeptically.

"No! Yes…maybe." Stiles rubbed his eyes in embarrassment. "I don't know. It's only him. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Not even Lydia. Please Danny."

Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration. He could tell Stiles was being honest and against his better judgment he sighed. "Fine." Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to stop him. "BUT you have to follow my lead. Don't ask questions okay?" He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah. Sure, no problem Danny-o!"

"Don't call me that." Danny gritted out through clenched teeth. "When do you want to do this?"

"After school; He is sort of staying at my house for a while." Stiles smiled cheekily as he sat down on the bench behind him.

"Wait! He is staying at your house?" Surprised filled the goalie's brown eyes.

"Yeah…" Stiles reply come out hesitantly, not sure what Danny was gonna say.

"Nice!" he slapped the smaller teen on his back, laughing when he winced. "Alright, I'll come over after school gets out." Danny walked away before Stiles could say anything more.

Stiles stared where Danny had been standing not a minute before. He couldn't believe Danny agreed! He jumped up and fisted pumped the air. Let _'Mission Get-Sexy-Werewolf'_ begin!

* * *

><p>Derek watched as the brunette moved around his bedroom attempting to organize it; emphasis on the word attempt.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" his tone though containing its usual coldness also had a bit of curiosity mixed with it.

"Cleaning. What does it look like I'm doing?" Stiles replied as he chucked one of his shoes into his closet.

"Why? You never clean up here. Trust me I can smell it." He was greeted with a glare from the pale kid.

"Danny's coming over. That's why." The nerves he had been trying to avoid all day finally catching up to him.

"Danny?" he felt his wolf grow uneasy as jealousy rose its way into his heart.

"Yeah, Danny. He is the goalie on our lacrosse team. He is my lab partner and…a friend, I suppose." Before Derek could say another word the doorbell rang and Stiles practically ran to answer it. Falling down only a couple of times, he opened the door. He was shocked when Danny leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi babe." He fixed his smaller teammate with a glare, clearly telling him to play along.

"Hi" Stiles replied dumbly, still too shocked. Danny rolled his eyes, letting himself in, he grabbed the pale hand in his own and let Stiles show him the way to his bedroom.

Stiles stopped in front of his bedroom door, opening it slowly to find Derek sitting on a chair, reading a thick lycanthropy book he had laying on his bed.

"Uh…Danny this is my friend…M-Miguel." Derek tightened his grip on the book at the ridiculous name. "Miguel, this is Danny." Derek only slightly nodded his head in recognition but his gaze was locked on their clasped hands.

Danny smirked to himself. This was going to be easier than he thought. He could clearly see the burning jealousy in the gray eyes of the man that possessed Stiles' heart.

He wrapped an arm around the slim waist. "Nice to meet you Miguel. Come on babe, we should get to work on our lab." He whispered, turning the brunette around so they faced each other, wrapping both of his tanned arms around him. He looked over the shoulder of the shorter male, smiling smugly when he saw Miguel's jaw clench.

"Yeah, I guess we should." He guided Danny, nervously to his desk, getting out all the materials they needed for their 'lab'.

Derek lifted his eyes for split second to glance at the two teens sitting down in front of him before lowering them to the book again. His eyes flashed icy blue as jealously and anger took possession of him.

Stiles had never mentioned he had a boyfriend. Hell! He had never mentioned he was even _gay_! But then again why would he tell him that? As far as he knew he had been obsessed with that Lydia chick. He really would have preferred that the brunette had stayed crushing on the strawberry blonde rather than getting together with the goalie. At least with Lydia, he knew Stiles would never stand a chance with her.

What did Danny have that he didn't? What made_ him_ so much _better_ than him?

While Derek tortured himself with his thoughts, Stiles was trying to focus really hard on his work when he saw Danny slide a piece of paper to him. Looking at him curiously, he opened the note reading its content.

_I am going to have to kiss you._

Stiles eyes widen comically, he glanced back at his team mate to find him looking serious. Grabbing his pencil he quickly wrote back.

**What? Why?**

He saw Danny roll his eyes, scribbling something down.

_Trust me, It'll do the trick. Follow my lead._

Stiles looked warily at him, turning his head to briefly glance at wolf. Sighing he wrote back.

**Fine.**

The older teen smiled, nodding. He stuffed the note in his chemistry book and reclined back on the chair.

"Mm, I missed you today Stiles. I hardly saw you." He brought his hand to graze the pale cheek sweetly. Stiles felt his face heat up.

"I m-missed you too Danny. I was busy with Scott and uh I couldn't really find time to see you." Danny nodded. He turned in his seat to face his teammate, communicating with his eyes what he going to do. Leaning in he took the full lips in between his own, quietly groaning at the feeling.

Danny would lying if he said he didn't find enjoyment of kissing Stiles. He was the only openly gay student in the small town thus he rarely got to kiss _anyone_. Sure occasionally a closeted peer would seek him for a make out session or something but it rarely happened.

Both of his hands cupped the pale cheeks of the unresponsive kid. He tentatively licked the bottom lip, happy when Stiles opened his mouth. He thought he could faintly hear the sound of a book slamming shut and a chair being pushed back hitting the wall, but he didn't pay attention.

He explored the warm cavern of Stiles' mouth, moaning when he felt Stiles' tentatively let his tongue brush against his.

Stiles had never kissed a guy before….he had never kissed anyone before actually.

He couldn't help but respond to the teasing of the goalie's tongue, imagining it to be the werewolf that sat not far from them. He let his hands travel to the tanned neck before he wrapped his finger in his hair, pulling himself closer. He moaned loudly when he felt teeth nip his bottom lip before they abandoned his swollen lips to move down to his neck.

Before either of the teens could react, Derek had pulled them apart, yanking Stiles from Danny and holding him close, quiet growls rumbled in his chest.

"Leave." Derek growled at the goalie. Danny still surprised and trying to process what happened, nodded slightly, getting up but not before flashing a '_you-owe-me-details-later' _look at Stiles.

Once Derek was sure he had left, he released Stiles from his death grip; the brunette backed up to the wall, a reaction caused by both fear and seemingly wrong arousal. Derek breathed heavily through his nose, electric blue eyes watching as the smaller male back to the wall.

"Is he really your boyfriend?" he gritted out, hands clenching into fists.

"No." Stiles couldn't find it within himself to keep up the charade.

"Then why did it seem like he was? Where you trying to make me jealous?" He locked eyes with the scared brown eyes.

"No, I wasn't." He told him scoffing, crossing his arms against his chest. Stiles felt the need to get defensive. Sometimes he couldn't believe how cocky Derek could be.

The teen hadn't even seen the lupine move but he found himself suddenly tightly pressed against the wall by a warm body, his hands restrained above his head. He shivered when he felt sharp canines on his neck.

"Don't lie to me Stiles! I won't ask again, answer the question." He dragged his fangs across the sensitive milky white flesh, growling happily when he heard a soft moan of approval.

Yes…Yes I was trying to get you jealous." The lacrosse player was pretty sure the only thing that kept him standing was the wolf's grip on his wrists.

"Why?" He tightened his grip on the wrist, and exerted more force on his fangs so that they threatened to break skin, when Stiles didn't answer. "_Why?"_ he repeated.

"I wanted you to notice me." Stiles shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

"Trust me, I have been noticing you." Before the pale teen could process what had been just said, Derek forced his lips on to the shocked ones of Stiles.

Derek pressed in closer, rubbing their hardening lengths together. Nipping the younger teen's bottom lip, Derek's tongue slides in to meet his when Stiles opens his mouth. A whimpering sound escaped Stiles' throat, but he couldn't find it within himself to be embarrassed, he was too busy grinding his hips against the werewolves, more sounds absconding him when he Derek growled in pleasure.

The lycanthrope released the wrists he held, trailing his hands under the shirt worn by the boy, feeling the smooth skin shiver under his touch. Using his claws, he sliced the offending piece of clothing using his hands to completely remove it from Stiles' body.

He released the teen's lips; trailing his down the milky white skin of his neck, making sure to leave marks anywhere he could.

Stiles turned his neck to the side giving him even more skin to mark. He reached down and grabbed the hem of the T-shirt that adorned Derek, tugging it slightly until the wolf got the messaged and helped remove it. He ran his cold, pale finger down the well-defined chest to his rock-hard abs, felling the muscles tensing under his gentle touch. He moaned when he felt Derek's hand grabbed his bulge, rubbing him through his too-tight jeans. He felt his hot breath on his hear and shivered at his words.

"I am going to fuck you _so hard_ you will _never _think of Danny again. Where do you want me to claim your body as _mine_? Do you want me to pound into your hot little body against this wall? Do you want me to fuck you until you can't remember your own name?" Derek bit and sucked on the smooth flesh, adding more pressure to Stiles' straining erection.

Stiles moaned at the words, he felt his cock hardening even more becoming almost painful.

"D-Derek…fuck me please…against this wall…I _need_ you soo bad!" Stiles begged, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips. The lycanthrope's eyes shone a brighter blue, growling in approval at his words. Before the younger could even register what had happened, he felt his jeans being literally ripped off of him and the wall no longer pressed up against his back but now his face chest. He couldn't deny the fact that he _loved_ the way the stronger male manhandled him.

Derek took a step back admiring the pale teen that was pressed into the wall. He growled lightly in the back of his throat that it sounded almost like a purr. He kneeled down, using his hand to separate the quivering teen's butt cheeks. He kissed each one and then darted his tongue to lick the puckering hole.

Stiles whimpered when he felt something warm and wet lick him, he pushed his hips back.

"Der please….i need more." He felt the lupine's strong hands trail up his legs and rest on his hips, his thumb drawing circles.

Derek stood up and hastily removed his jeans, he pressed himself against Stiles.

"Do you feel what you do to me? You do this to me every day. Do you want me inside you; do you want me be in so deep you won't be able to walk properly?" He bit down on the pale shoulder rolling his hips against the smaller male, showing him exactly how hard he was.

"Fuck…Derek please just fuck me already…I want to feel you inside me." He tried to push himself back, desperately wanting to be taken by the only he man he has ever lusted for, the only man he has ever loved.

"Do you need preparation?" Despite wanting to teach him a lesson for letting that Danny fellow kiss him, he didn't want to cause him any pain.

"God, _no_ I need you!" Stiles turned his head to glare into Derek's glowing blue eyes. Derek leaned forward, catching his lips in a heat kiss and pushed himself ball deep into the warm heat of Stiles.

They broke the kiss, both groaning at the feeling of becoming one.

Stiles leaned his head against the wall, using his hands to support him at the slight tinge of pain he felt. He rolled his lips, silently telling his partner to move already. He bit his lip, muffling his groan, when Derek pushed out and slammed back in.

"Don't do that! I want to hear every sweet noise that comes out of your mouth. I want to hear you _beg_ for my cock, I want to hear beg me for more. I want to hear scream my name as I fuck you senseless."

Stiles whimpered; he loved the way Derek spoke to him.

The werewolf set a hard and steady pace. Slamming into the body, relishing the noises that Stiles made as he begged for more. His hands grabbed the slim hips as he roughly pounded into him; his lips nipped and licked any part of the pale body that he could reach, making sure to leave hickies so that everyone would know that Stiles was taken. That he belonged to him!

"Derek!" Stiles scream echoed in through the room as Derek found his sweet spot and proceeded to hit it _every-fucking-time_.

He was body was going haywire. He didn't know it was possible to feel this amount so intense pleasure. The force of the thrusts of the werewolf constantly pushing him against wall causing him slight pain which only added to Stiles' arousal. He reached a hand to grab a hold of his agonizingly hard member stroking himself to match Derek's frantic thrust. He let out a pathetic whimper when his hand was slapped away and fangs where placed on the skin of his neck.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself; you are only gonna cum from me fucking you understood?" Derek's hot breath making contact with his skin, causing goose-bumps to form.

"Yes!" He panted out. Stiles slammed his hand against the wall when Derek thrusted out but never entered him again. "Why did you stop, damn it!"

"I told you were going to beg. So beg" Derek rubbed himself against his entrance teasing the boy.

"B-But…"

"Beg! If you want my cock buried inside you, beg for it."

Stiles groaned, swallowing his pride. "Derek please fuck me. I want your dick inside me, fucking me until I see stars. Please…." A sigh of satisfaction left his lips when the lycan pushed himself inside him again.

"Harder…faster…please…I'm so fucking close!" He rolled his hips, trying to keep up with his companion.

Derek sucked on the younger teen's neck, muffling his growls as he felt the familiar heat pool in his stomach. He increased his speed, reaching levels that no normal human could. He saw Stiles arch his back as a particularly loud groan left him, and he knew he was about to cum. He let his run across the body exploring it as he continued to buck his hips. Stiles was so tight it was almost painful. He felt Stiles clench around his member as he came on the wall…hard. Watching the boy spasm from the pleasure he caused him was the end of him as he came in spurts inside the warm heat, breathing heavily. He sunk his fangs into the juncture between Stiles' neck and shoulder.

Neither boys made a move, both still trying to gain control over their senses again. Derek eventually pulled out, smirking at the whimper Stiles made. He caught him as the teen began to fall from exhaustion and carried him to the bed placing him under the cover before settling next to him.

He saw a sated smile on the swollen lips of his partner, smiling slight he captured them once more in a slow, loving kiss so very different from the rough and lust-driven ones they had shared beforehand. Wrapping his arms around the sweaty boy, he let his eyes close and for the first time in a long time fell asleep happily; completely unaware the shit-eating grin Stiles wore at the fact his mission was a success.

* * *

><p>The next day, Stiles couldn't stop the smile that seemed permanently etched on his face as he walked-or rather limped- into school.<p>

He didn't notice Danny trying to catch up to him until he heard his deep voice next to him.

"Stiles! So? What happened? Did it work?" The Puerto Rican asked eagerly.

Stiles smile turned into a grin as he stopped walking and turned to face his teammate.

"Let's just say that you'll see me limping on a regular basis from now on." He laughed at the flabbergasted expression on Danny's face; he patted his shoulder before walking away, feeling extremely accomplished and content.

'_Mission Get-Sexy-Werewolf was most definitely a success!_' He thought as he limped to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, as much as I loved and had wanted to write this it took me so God-damn long to finish it. I got stuck on the sex scene, I don't know why! It was frustrating to say the least but hopefully you all found it good!<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review!**

******To the reader of my other stories, I am deeply sorry for the delayed updates. School work has been quite a bitch to do. BUT Hardships of an Eternal Love and The Alpha and His Pack should-no- will be update this week! I can promise you that! My Mate and Broken will follow them shortly after. So please bear with me.**

**Also, I will use this opportunity to shamelessly pimp out my tumblr account: lifeofawellknownloner . tumblr . com**

**Well, sorry for the ridiculously long A/N! **


End file.
